Hazel's Toddler Years
by Hazelnut Swirl
Summary: Story about Hazel's Years as a Toddler. (ON HOLD)
1. Introduction

**Hazel's Toddler Years**

**[This is the first installment of Hazel's Toddler Years. I decided to change her past up a bit. Instead of her not knowing the rugrats, she does. She still lives in Boston until she turn fifteen however when her parents dead. I will have changes in her attitude.]**

**[Oc's Claimer: I own Hazel, Hazel's Parents, Aunt Anna (I had forgotten her normal name. I changed it. Remember she is only ten years older than Hazel.), Dana, Randy, Mandy, and their parents.]**

**[Oc's Disclaimer: I don't own Zack (Celrock), Starr or Cree (Lilnate13), Natalie (Emma Pickles), Courtney (Tropical and Sean), Rosalind (Nairobi-Harper), Peter (TCKing12), Tyler or Jules (Jessica)]**

**[Hazel's Description: Hazel is a brave girl, but she isn't the bravest out of the group like Tommy and Zack. And she is perfectly fine with it. She is like the peace maker of the group, she hates when some of her friends are mad at each other. She also has a split personality when it comes to her best friends Rosalind, Zack, Natalie, Courtney, and Starr. When she sees someone bullying them she is quick to defend her friends and maybe throw some punches being the oldest of the bunch. She is normally the sweet one and it's rare to see her blow her top. She is also party trained. Hazel has buttery blonde hair she wears up in two pigtails, she has shoulder - length hair with amber colored eyes. She can speak a couple words to the adults. She tends to keep her friends out of trouble taking the blame. She is like the hippie toddler out of all the others. Overall she is the sweetest one in the group.]**

**[Cover Photo: I had created it with the help of Jessica. Send in your OCS famous quotes and I'll add them onto the cover photo :) send them in reviews]**

**[This installment is just a little update of letting you guys know what I have plan for this story. I think it is refreshing to be doing a story on them as toddlers. I know I am kinda obsessed with stories of them older because I honestly don't know how to write about toddlers or babies despite being the oldest out of four children. I have a brother three years younger than me. Another brother eleven years younger. And a sister fourteen years younger. You'd think I'd have experience writing about little children. Nope!]**

**[If you do not wish of me to use your oc in this story please pm me. I don't have a problem removing them from my story. What's did I want to talk about? Ahhh... Yes if you wish to use Hazel in any story feel free. I kinda feel terrible because I have been throwing her to the side, but I am happy with the people still using her even though I haven't been. I want Hazel to become a liked Oc, and I can't do that if I keep throwing her to the side, I just hope people will start liking her because that will mean a lot. She is my very first oc and really my only important one. I have other's that I made but Hazel will always be my number one. (Not because she is me, my real name isn't Hazel. Just my nickname is Hazelnut because I love buying that creamer for my coffee.) Her personality is completely different from mine because I am definitely not a peacemaker. I know some people base their oc off themselves or someone important to them. But I didn't I just made Hazel her own person.]**

**[I know I am rambling but before I stop typing I wanted to say something to all the authors, you all are my friends, well I consider you my friends. I just wanted to let you know. That you should write for your own pleasure not for the pleasure of other people. Some people might not like your idea or the way your story is going. But that is a normal thing (I know I will like anything you write). You are all so talented (you authors know who I am talking about :D) make your own decisions and if someone doesn't like it who cares! Because they will always be a handful of people who will enjoy your stuff no matter what. I think in society we try to pleasure people we shouldn't. We do things we don't want to pleasure people we shouldn't. I think we should start doing things that pleasure ourselves. Because our opinions on our things are more important (Am I even making an sense? Let me stop) I love you guys! I am happy to have friends like you up here]**

**[One more thing.. I know guy y'all all like Hazelnut shut up already! You talk way to much. I am sorry guys okay xD. I just want you guys to know I will support anything you guys do okay? Because I am a supportive friend (I can be kinda bitchy I'm sorry! *fake cries*) if you want to randomly talk Pm! I am up almost twenty four/seven completely bored rereading stories, (want I mean is pm me please because I'm a loner!) But if you need someone to talk to (or want to cure my boredom) I am always here. Seriously. Like twenty four hours a day, I can't be anymore serious then I am right now. (Y'all probably like DAmn Hazelnut shut up already! We get it already! I am sorry okay? I'm done for real now)]**

**[If you actually read this whole thing review "Shut up Hazel" or pm me]**


	2. Cowboys Vs Outlaws Pt 1

**Hazel's Toddler Years **

**[This is the second installment of Hazel's Toddler Years. Which means this is the prologue, be prepared for something short.]**

**[Oc's Disclaimer: I don't own Zack (Celrock), Starr or Cree (Lilnate13), Natalie (Emma Pickles), Courtney (Tropical and Sean), Rosalind (Nairobi-Harper), Peter (TCKing12), Tyler or Jules (Jessica)]**

**Day 1:**

**Hazel**

"I had a fun time in Mexico! It was very fun" three year old Hazel said with a huge grin. She had went on a trip to Mexico a week ago with her parents. Even though she had spent the entire time with her thirteen year old aunt, because it was a business trip for her parents. "Aunt Anna and I had gone riding on donkeys, it's completely different from riding a pony!" She explained to the younger children.

Natalie raised her hand to get people's attention before signing towards Hazel, **"do the donkeys smell bad?" **She asked with a small smile.

Hazel scrunched up her nose and nods her head, "they smelled really bad, but you can ignore the smell when you are having fun!" She said with a huge grin.

Natalie nods her head quickly with a huge smile, riding a donkey sounded like so much fun.

"You're lucky Hazel, your parents travel a lot. You get to see at lot of different places, we just stay in the same area," Lil said crossing her arms over her chest.

"Maybe we can all travel together, we are planning on going to Ireland next week. They want me to practice my Irish or something," Hazel said shrugging her shoulders. Her parents wanted her to learn all her nationalities languages, so for when she get older she can speak them fluently.

"If we go will there be chocolate chip cookies?" Courtney asked with a huge grin.

"You are obsessed with cookies Courtney," Rosalind giggles at her friend. She looks over towards Hazel, "you think they'll allow us to come?"

Hazel nods her head with her hands on her hips, "of course, I already heard them talking with your parents about the trip. They went you guys to come with me."

"Yay!" Everyone shouted.

"We just have to wait seven days until the trip." Hazel sighs softly.

Zack groans and falls backwards onto his back, "what do we do for seven days?."

"How about we play cowboys and cowgirls?" Tyler suggested.

"Is that a safe game?" Chuckie asked.

"Of course Chuckie! But we need some outlaws. Us cowboys and cowgirls have to arrest them for trying to steal the cows." Tyler explained with a grin.

"How do we decide who is the cow boys and girls, and who is the outlaws?" Phil asked.

"I want to be on Zack's team!" Courtney shouted happily.

"No! I want to be on Zack's team!" Starr snapped.

"You can't be on his team because I will be!" Courtney snapped back.

Hazel stepped in between her two friends with a huge frown, "how about you let Zack decide okay?"

Courtney and Starr turn around facing Zack, "who do you want on your team?" They asked together.

Zack sat up quickly looking at the two, he slowly rubs the back of his neck. He didn't understand why it was such a huge deal.

**[Who will Zack pick? Courtney or Starr?]**


	3. Cowboys Vs Outlaws Pt 2

**Hazel's Toddler Years **

**Day 1: **

**Zack **

Zack looked back and forth between both Courtney and Starr. He didn't find it fair that he had to pick between both his friends. He didn't understand why they both were fighting over him anywhere, it didn't make much sense. If he was being honesty, he didn't want to be with any of them. He wanted to partner with Rosie or Hazel, they were the girls he was closer with.

He rubs the back of his neck and took a deep breath. "If I'm being honest, I don't want to bre partners with any of them."

Starr and Courtney felt slightly heart broken, he didn't want to work with any of them.

"Who do you want to partner with?" Phil asked.

Zack looked between Hazel and Rosie. If he picked Hazel, Phil would be mad at him and hr didn't want to upset his friend. He pointed towards Rosie, "I want to be partners with Rosie."

"Why her?!" Courtney and Starr yelled in frustration.

"Simple, she doesn't have me choosing between friends," Zack shrugged his shoulders.

Rosie ignored the hateful looks she was getting from the two and walked over towards her best friend. "I think we make a better team anyway."

It wasn't like Rosie liked Zack or anything. Far from it, she already had her eyes set on Dil. It was just, she knew how tired Zack was having them fight over him a lot.

Zack nods his head in agreement.

Hazel laughed softly, "well, I want Phil as my partner." She grabbed his arm gently and pulled him to his side. "We are going to be the outlaws."

Phil blushed lightly standing next to his crush, "awesome, you guys won't be able to catch us." He tried hiding his nervousness with excitement.

"With me and Zack working together, we will catch you guys in no time," Rosie said with her hands on her hips.

Tyler jumps into the mix, "don't forget about the rest of us guys."

Phil laughs softly, "you guys have to pick your teams."

"So far, the teams are Zack and Rosie who are the cow boy and cow girl, and Me and Phil, who are the outlaws, which team you want to join Tyler?" Hazel asked looking over towards him.

Tyler looked between the two groups, "hmm, I pick outlaws and I want Kimi as my partner." He looked over towards his crush with a grin.

Kimi's face lights up with a small smile and she walked over towards Tyler, "why did you pick me?"

Tyler shrugged his shoulders blushing, "I umm.. Thought you would be an amazing partner."

Kimi giggles and grabbed his hand pulling him to the side.

After awhile all the teams and partners were picked. Leaving Starr and Courtney to work together, even if they didn't like each other.


End file.
